A medio vivir
by Vikitooo
Summary: Como mi vida puede continuar, si me haces falta tú. Fic dedicado a la pareja Troublemaker, Hyuna y Hyunseung
1. Prefacio

Prefacio:

La mire me miro, su cara se inclinó hacia abajo, se voltio y camino, cada paso que daba la aleja más de mí.

Cada vez que pienso en lo cobarde que fui, me arrepiento en cada momento, pero quizás nuestro destino estaba escrito así.

Troublemaker.

Nota:

Holaaaaa! este es mi primer fansfic, hace mucho tiempo escribí algo, pero era una historia de personas nn, bueno esto se trata acerca de la pareja de Hyuna y Hyunseung, será una historia trágica, melodramática que espero que disfruten.

La verdad es que me anime al escribir esto porque, me gusta mucho la pareja Troublemaker y al buscar algún fanfics de ellos no encontré muchos y los que habían, eran en ingles t.t, así que espero que muchos más se animen a escribir, para yo poder leer jijijij.

Hablando de la historia en sí, esta será escrita en primera persona que será el pensamiento de Hyuna y Hyunseung y los flashback que serán en 2da persona. En cada capítulo dejare 2 canciones con los que pueden leer la historia para que se vuelva más interactivo.

Espero que lo disfruten.


	2. 1 Rose y el reencuentro

_**Rose y el recuentro**_

Recomendación escuchar

Train Ride watch?v=Gb5cfXoI_Iw

Noel Words I Couldn't Say watch?v=SSljRERUp_s

Eran las nueve de la mañana y seguí dándome vueltas en la cama estaba taaan cómoda, porque me tenía que levantar, era sábado, pero tenía miles de compras que hacer, ir a la feria, después ir al supermercado y por ultimo ir a visitarla. Me quise cubrir el rostro, pero algo no me dejo estirar del todo las sabanas.

- Rose, estas tan pesada- exclame

Ella me miro y me toco la cara, yo me reí y la abrase. Estuvimos así por media hora, juntas sin que nadie nos pudiera molestar.

Tome mi abrigo, ya empezaba hacer frio, el otoño en Seúl se había dejado caer de manera abrupta el invierno. No quise que Rose me acompañara con el frio que hacía y se le pasaba algo, no hubiera resistido ella era parte fundamental de mí.

_**Flash back**_

El viento golpeaba las casas, el frio se sentía en el habiente, habían dos personas, sentadas al lado de la chimenea, ella miraba el reloj, viendo como transcurrían los minutos, el a su lado le acariciaba el cabello mientras su cuerpo la rodeaba, tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro.

Ella suspiraba impaciente, el no podía contener la risa, se levantó y tomo una pequeña caja.

- Ya no puedes esperar más, quedan solo 10 minutos- dijo divertido

- Oppa, porque tenemos que esperar hasta las 12 en punto- lo miro molesta.

- Cada vez me sorprendes mas- Mientras una risa tímida salía de sus labios.

Ella se levantó, lo abrazo y le pregunto - Que me vas a regalar-

Él la soltó y le entrego la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos, ella nerviosa la tomo, con sus dedos empezó a desvolver el papel. su cara cambio totalmente al ver, que lo que contenía esta no era una anillo como ella, lo imaginaba desde el comienzo, era una pequeña nota doblada.

_Pensé en el mejor regalo para esta navidad, mi mente enloqueció tratando de encontrar algo perfecto, pero tú eres perfecta, nada se comparaba a ti, aunque encontré algo muy parecido, una pequeña señorita que espero que cuides, que quieras y protejas._

_Te ama y siempre te amara._

_Hyunseung_

Cuando Hyuna, dejo de leer la nota, lo miro y ya no estaba solo, sostenía una pequeña perrita en sus brazos.

Oppa- exclamo. Era hermosa su pelo, sus ojitos pequeños, Hyuna la tomo en brazos, mientras el no podía dejar de notar su emoción.

-Cuídala, cuídala como yo te cuidare a ti-

Ella lo abraso y dijo - Es más perfecta de lo que pude imaginar, muchas gracias por este regalo, Rose se convertirá, en parte fundamental de nuestras vidas -.

-¿Rose?- le pregunto Hyunseung.

- Ese fue el primer, regalo que me diste, una Rosa-

- Todavía lo recuerdas- La abrazo y le susurro en el oído, vamos a ser los mejores papás del mundo.

_**Fin Flash back.**_

Compre, todo lo necesario, tenía las manos llenas de bolsas, la temperatura parecía abandonar mi cuerpo. Empecé a caminar más lento.

Sin darme cuenta golpee a alguien con las bolsas, solté los paquetes para ver si se encontraba bien, ese aroma era tan familiar por un momento hubo algo que no me permitió mirar quien era, mi cabeza poco a poco empezó a levantarse y mis lágrimas no pudieron contenerse. Corrí sin notar que había dejado todo tirado en el suelo, corrí, sin saber dónde estaba, corrí aun sintiendo el frio en mi cuerpo, solo corrí.

Al sentarme en un pequeño espacio de una callejón, apoye mi cabeza en el muro, y llore, pero no por haberlo visto, si no por lo tonta que fui al mostrarle un poco de interés, después de pensar millones de cosas, después de repasar millones de recuerdos, me levante, me limpie la cara y me fui.

Llegue a la casa y sabía que por lo menos que había alguien en este mundo, que estaba feliz de verme, su colita empezó a moverse y con pequeñitos saltos, me empezó a perseguir, por la casa, me tumbe en la cama la mire y la abrase.

- Vi a tu papá, estaba tan apuesto, tenía el mismo el olor de hace 2 años, ¿lo extrañas?, creo que yo sí, pensé que lo había superado, pero al momento de verlo, mi corazón volvió a sentir, no es lo mismo que antes, pero algo sucedió-

El timbre sonó me levanté, abrí la puerta y no había nadie, solo bolsas en el suelo, al abrirlas note que eran mis bolsas, en la más pequeña había una nota adentro, hace dos años que no veía esa caligrafía, decía:

_Lo siento, de verdad lo siento._

**Nota:** Primer capituloooo, espero que les haya gustado, bueno así comenzara nuestra historia, hoy día después de 2 años se reencontraron, que pasara… ¿Por qué Hyunseung la abandono?, ¿Hyuna lo perdonara?, ¿podrán ser felices?, ¿Rose podrá atrapar su colita? jajajja! Bueno si quieren saber más acerca de esto, no se pierdan las nuevas actualizaciones C:


	3. 2 La pasión del dolor

_**La pasión del dolor **_

_Recomendación _

_The letter Davichi_

_Fiction BEAST_

Eran las 12 pm y después de ese encuentro, no pensé en salir más, acomode el almohadón disponiéndome a dormir y Rose comenzó a rasguñar la puerta de entrada, rasguñaba desesperadamente; ella se desesperaba cuando él llegaba a dormir con nosotras, la tome en los brazos y abrí la puerta de la entrada con cuidado, Roses salto de mis brazos y empezó a lloriquear intranquilamente a quien estaba al frente de mí.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte hoy día- me miro tímidamente

- Crees que me fui porque te vi, crees que me fui porque me importas, no, no pienses que es porque todavía siento algo por ti, me fui porque tu recuerdo me da asco, me fui porque si te seguía mirando me hubiera puesto a vomitar, me fui porque solo sentir tu presencia me descompone el día- dije esto tan rápidamente, desahogándome de todo.

Rose lloraba y yo me estaba desesperando el no hacía nada solo me miraba a los ojos, sabía que mentía.

- Rose cállate - le grite

Ella se asustó y fue a esconderse a la cocina.

- Necesitas algo mas- lo mire desafiante, tome el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla. Tomo la puerta del otro extremo con fuerza y no me dejo hacerlo, la solté entonces y él se acercó a mis labios y me beso, fue un beso desesperado, lleno de dolor de odio, de resentimiento, pero que disfrute, más de lo que podía imaginar, rodéeme mis brazos en su cuello el tomo mi cintura y me apego a él mientras con el pie cerraba la puerta.

Me tiro a la cama y podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello, su boca me recorría mientras mis manos trataban de tocarlo, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, existíamos solo los dos. Sus manos desabrocharon mi brasier mientras yo torpe mente trataba de desabotonar su pantalón.

Las 12 de la mañana y Rose me lamia las manos, me desperté sobresaltada, mire hacia los lados y me di cuenta que solo había sido un sueño. Pero un sueño que había traído a reflote mis más oscuros deseos. En la noche todo parecía tan real. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de eliminar todo recuerdo mientras miraba a Rose

-¿Quieres agua?- le pregunte, siempre que me lamia la mano era porque tenía sed.

Toc, toc, golpee la puerta, Sunmin me vino abrir.

- Señorita Hyuna, tanto tiempo- dijo haciéndome una reverencia.

Sunmin, la fiel sirvienta de mi madre, ella había sido quien me crio, ella supo cuando di mi primer beso, ella era quien guardaba mis secretos, quien me ayudaba escapar para ver a Hyunseung ella era mi Omma.

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, es innecesario- la abrase - te extrañe tanto, perdona por no venir a verte, pero es que el trabajo, no me deja miane-

-Vienes a ver a la sirvienta o a tu madre- dijo una voz desde atrás.

- Sra Kim, como esta- dije con receló

- Ya han a pasado 27 años y no puedes decirme Omma-

- Omma, es quien cría- le dije con dureza.

- Para que viniste entonces, porque si vienes a ver a Sunmin te informo que está trabajando, cuando esté en su día libre podrás visitarla-

- Terminaste - le espete - solo venía a ver a Sunmin y saber cómo estabas, como te veo viva y alegre como siempre me puedo ir-

_**Flashback**_

Mientras el sol se escondía detrás de una de la casas más grande de Seúl, un rayito de luz aun entraba por la ventana de Hyuna

-Sunmin, necesito salir, Hyunseung me vendrá a buscar a las 9, le dices a mi madre que estoy durmiendo- Hyuna la miro tímidamente.

- Está bien, señorita- dijo Sunmin con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se inclinaba ante ella

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas señorita, dime Hyuna, tu Hyuna la que corría escondiéndose de ti, la que le tenía miedo a las arañas y cuando había una tu llegabas corriendo a matarla-

Las dos se rieron recordando.

Las 9 en punto y el celular de ella comenzó a sonar era Hyunseung. Tomo su bolso y bajo corriendo abrió la puerta y lo abraso mientras le decía- Oppa no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe-

Caminaron tomados de las manos por la calle de Seúl, mientras el suave viento de verano se colaba por su vestido.

- Sabes que día, es hoy- le dijo Hyunseung

- mmm no se Oppa, sábado que yo sepa- Hyunseung comenzó a reír y su mano revolvió su cabello.

- Oppa- le grito.

- No sabes que día es hoy, hoy día hace 10 meses te conocí, escuche a un pajaro que gritaba por toda la facultad-

- Un pájaro, pfff que romántico- dijo arqueando una ceja, soltándose de su mano y caminando sola por delante.

Hyunseung camino más rápido para alcanzarla.

- Pero era el pajarito más bonito que mis ojos habían visto, no podía dejar de mirarlo-

Hyuna se detuvo y lo miro

- Enserio, era la más bonita- mirándolo sonrojada.

- Eres la más bonita- La abrazo y la tomo en sus brazos.

- Este pajarito quiere volar, salir de la jaula en que la tienen y ser libre- dijo esto mientras colocaba cómodamente su cabeza en su pecho, le gustaba esa posición, sentía que era la única que tenía el privilegio de escuchar su corazón.

Cuando puso la llave en la puerta mientras se despedía de él tirándole un beso, una voz la descoloco.

- No sabía que había parido una puta- mientras una mano golpeaba su mejilla

- Madre, que estás diciendo-

- Lo que escuchaste, no sabía que tenía una cualquiera de hija- Las lágrimas de Hyuna comenzaron a caer.

- Una cualquiera, soy una cualquiera por querer estar con la persona que amo, eso me convierte en una ramera, que buenos conceptos tienes de mi- dijo esto con la voz entrecortada

- Sube- dijo Ahyoung

_**Fin del Flashback. **_

-Llegue- Le dije a Rose, mire el suelo para recoger mi pañuelo que estaba tirado y me di cuenta que a pocos centímetro había una llave, este objeto me era familiar.

_**Flash back**_

Hyunseung la tomo de la mano y le dijo -creo que es momento de que conozcas a mi mama- La llevo al cementerio de urnas cinerarias.

- Ella es de quien te hable, es bonita, te lo dije- Mientras con sus manos abría el vidrio para depositas una flor.

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

**Nota: **2do capitulo espero que les guste, ¿estuvieron juntos o no? Eh ahí el dilema.


End file.
